phonefandomcom-20200223-history
Winlist
As of Updated: Saturday, October 06 KOLA *Friday At Work Freebie: ?''' *10/01 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: '''NIGHTMARE *10/05 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: CRUISE ---- *Win a Kindle Oasis 7" E-reader! Ends: 10/05/2018 12:00 PM PT *KOLA's Friday At Work Freebie Enter Code Here tickets to Rod Stewart "The Hits" nov21-dec2, The Colosseum Caesars Palace, Las Vegas Ends: 10/05/2018 4:10 PM PT *'Knott's Scary Farm ' Ends: 10/05/2018 5:00 PM PT *Win a KLARSTEIN VitAir Hot Air Fryer! Ends: 10/08/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Keurig Single Serve K-Cup Pod Coffee Maker! ' Ends: 10/10/2018 12:00 AM PT *'KOLA's Cruise-A-Way Friday ' Ends: 10/11/2018 5:01 PM PT *'Win a PlayStation Vita! ' Ends: 10/12/2018 12:00 AM PT *$3,000 Room Renovation Sweepstakes Ends: 10/15/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Athena Wearable Safety GPS Pendant! ' Ends: 10/15/2018 7:00 AM PT *'Win an Oculus Rift + Touch Virtual Reality System! ' Ends: 10/17/2018 7:45 AM PT *'Win a HyperX Cloud II Gaming Headset for PC & PS4! ' Ends: 10/19/2018 7:50 AM PT *'Win a SOAIY Smart Touch LED Bluetooth Speaker! ' Ends: 10/22/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a 6" Kindle Paperwhite E-reader! ' Ends: 10/24/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win a $100 Starbucks Gift Card! Ends: 10/26/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Behmor Temperature Control Coffee Maker! ' Ends: 10/29/2018 8:30 AM PT *'Win an Anova Culinary Sous Vide Precision Cooker! ' Ends: 10/31/2018 8:30 AM PT *Win a Weber Original Kettle Premium Charcoal Grill! Ends: 11/02/2018 8:30 AM PT *Win a YETI Hopper Portable Cooler! Ends: 11/05/2018 12:00 AM PT *Garmin Speak Plus with Built-in Dash Cam! Ends: 11/07/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Panasonic Full HD Camcorder with Wi-Fi! ' Ends: 11/09/2018 12:00 AM PT KCAL *Daily Bonus Code: FUMBLE *10/04 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: RED BULL ---- *System Of A Down With Incubus at Glen Helen Amphitheater Ends: 10/07/2018 11:59 PM PT *win a pair of 3 day General Admission passes to the Desert Daze Music Festival. Happening October 12th-14th at Moreno Beach at Lake Perris Ends: 10/07/2018 11:59 PM PT *Win a KLARSTEIN VitAir Hot Air Fryer! Ends: 10/08/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Keurig Single Serve K-Cup Pod Coffee Maker!' Ends: 10/10/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a PlayStation Vita!' 10/12/2018 12:00 AM PT *Lagunitas Beer Circus Ends: 10/14/2018 11:59 PM PT *Queen Mary Dark Harbor 4 Pack Ends: 10/14/2018 11:59 PM PT *pair of tickets to experience the horrifying 17th Door: Crybaby Ends: 10/14/2018 11:59 PM PT *A Copy of Ann Wilson Immortal CD Ends: 10/14/2018 11:59 PM PT *$3,000 Room Renovation Sweepstakes Ends: 10/15/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Athena Wearable Safety GPS Pendant!' 10/15/2018 7:00 AM PT *'Win an Oculus Rift + Touch Virtual Reality System! ' Ends: 10/17/2018 7:45 AM PT *'Win a HyperX Cloud II Gaming Headset for PC & PS4! ' Ends: 10/19/2018 7:50 AM PT *'Win a SOAIY Smart Touch LED Bluetooth Speaker! ' Ends: 10/22/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win a 6" Kindle Paperwhite E-reader! Ends: 10/24/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win a $100 Starbucks Gift Card! Ends: 10/26/2018 12:00 AM PT *Generation Axe Ends: 10/28/2018 11:59 PM PT *Spike & Mike's Sick & Twisted Festival of Animation Fox Performing Arts Center November 2nd. Ends: 10/28/2018 11:59 PM PT *'Win a Behmor Temperature Control Coffee Maker! ' Ends: 10/29/2018 8:30 AM PT *'Win an Anova Culinary Sous Vide Precision Cooker! ' Ends: 10/31/2018 8:30 AM PT *Trans Siberian Orchestra Citizens Business Bank Arena December 1st at 3:30pm and 7:30pm Ends: 11/18/2018 11:59 PM PT 72881 Variously promoted as Cash Cow, Walking Around Money, Workday Payday, et cetera. Response by +1-678-208-8198 *'?' *'?' *'?' *'?' *'?' *'?' *'?' *'?' *'?' *'?' KLOS Text to 95819 +1-916-572-4054 ---- *Enter to win Weekend Passes to Desert Daze October 12th - 14th Moreno Beach, Lake Perris Ends: 10/08/2018 11:59 PM PT *Win a KLARSTEIN VitAir Hot Air Fryer! Ends: 10/08/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Keurig Single Serve K-Cup Pod Coffee Maker!' Ends: 10/10/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a PlayStation Vita! ' Ends: 10/12/2018 12:00 AM PT *'$3,000 Room Renovation Sweepstakes' Ends: 10/15/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Athena Wearable Safety GPS Pendant! ' Ends: 10/15/2018 7:00 AM PT *'Win an Oculus Rift + Touch Virtual Reality System! ' Ends: 10/17/2018 7:45 AM PT *'Win a HyperX Cloud II Gaming Headset for PC & PS4! ' Ends: 10/19/2018 7:50 AM PT *Win a SOAIY Smart Touch LED Bluetooth Speaker! Ends: 10/22/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win a 6" Kindle Paperwhite E-reader! Ends: 10/24/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win a $100 Starbucks Gift Card! Ends: 10/26/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Behmor Temperature Control Coffee Maker! ' Ends: 10/29/2018 8:30 AM PT *'Win an Anova Culinary Sous Vide Precision Cooker! ' Ends: 10/31/2018 8:30 AM PT *'Win a Weber Original Kettle Premium Charcoal Grill! ' Ends: 11/02/2018 8:30 AM PT *'Win a YETI Hopper Portable Cooler! ' Ends: 11/05/2018 12:00 AM PT *Garmin Speak Plus with Built-in Dash Cam! Ends: 11/07/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Panasonic Full HD Camcorder with Wi-Fi! ' Ends: 11/09/2018 12:00 AM PT Go Country trivia games survey refer a frend *Secret Password: ?''' ---- *Win a Kindle Oasis 7" E-reader!' ENDS: 10/05/2018 | 12:00 PM *'Win a KLARSTEIN VitAir Hot Air Fryer!' Ends: 10/08/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Keurig Single Serve K-Cup Pod Coffee Maker!' Ends: 10/10/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a PlayStation Vita!' Ends: 10/12/2018 12:00 AM PT *$3,000 Room Renovation Sweepstakes Ends: 10/15/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Athena Wearable Safety GPS Pendant!' Ends: 10/15/2018 7:00 AM PT *'Win an Oculus Rift + Touch Virtual Reality System!' Ends: 10/17/2018 7:45 AM PT *'Win a HyperX Cloud II Gaming Headset for PC & PS4!' Ends: 10/19/2018 7:50 AM PT *'Win a SOAIY Smart Touch LED Bluetooth Speaker!' Ends: 10/22/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win a 6" Kindle Paperwhite E-reader! Ends: 10/24/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win a $100 Starbucks Gift Card! Ends: 10/26/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Behmor Temperature Control Coffee Maker!' Ends: 10/29/2018 8:30 AM PT *'Win an Anova Culinary Sous Vide Precision Cooker!' Ends: 10/31/2018 8:30 AM PT *'Win a Weber Original Kettle Premium Charcoal Grill!' Ends: 11/2/2018 8:30 AM PT *Win a YETI Hopper Portable Cooler! Ends: 11/05/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Garmin Speak Plus with Built-in Dash Cam!' Ends: 11/07/2018 12:00 AM PT TRIVIA Blockbuster '''Alicia Silverstone' Which actress stars as a mom in the film "Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul"? Bookworm Iron Gold What book is about a hero of a revolution finds his fate tied up with others as a war continues? Classic Rock Bad Company Who had the classic rock hit "Bad Company" in 1974? Get Your Game On 2014 What year did Mia go missing in "Resident Evil 7: Biohazard"? Healthy Knowledge Empiric Which medical term means "based on experience"? Sports Trivia J.D. Martinez Which of these power hitters was first to reach 20 home runs in 2018? Superhero Trivia Firestorm In the TV series "Legends of Tomorrow" what name is Martin Stein known by? TV Trivia Westworld What show includes the character Dolores Abernathy? iHeart 1K All Day iHeart 1K Payday! - (Real 92.3 Makin' Money Moves, Alt 98.7, 99.1 KGGI Break the Bank, win-1000-cash-to-pay-344884/ KIIS FM $1,000 CASH to Pay Your Bills, Cash on KOST 103.5, MyFM 104.3 Easy Money daily bonus online entry, et cetera) 7A-7P at about :20 after [http://iheartmedia.g.aug.me/amoe Text keyword to 200200 for chance at $1000 Monday ?rotating the Friday list up one - wiz predicts? 4 Win (stooopid Newfies early) 5 Bank (early eastern) 6 Bills (early central) 7 Cash (early mountain) 8 Luck 9 Money 10 Win 11 Bank 12 Bills 1 Cash 2 Luck 3 Money 4 Win 5 Bank 6 Bills Also see: *winr.disneywizard.com *SlickDeals.net ---- Contributors: Please highlight Keywords within brackets of three appostrophes - ‘’’BOLD’’’ A thousand thanks for your contributions. Phone Wiki Administrator (Disney Wizard|M|T| | —GTA-IJ-Ph-RCT) 19:37, October 25, 2017 (UTC)